


SQAUD -67

by fass



Category: Adventures - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	SQAUD -67

People were standing, on the corner of fifth street and Conner, waiting for the light to change to green, and the walk light to come on. The traffic had pulled over, for the fire engines sounds and flashing lights, with blaring horns. Squad 67 making it's way to the intersection, followed by Squad 84. There were three firemen sitting in the front seat, and the windows were rolled down. Some water was splashing, out of the truck and on the hot asphalt. The hydraulic ladders in place. The hoses were in tact, the firemen waving, as the truck weaved. This seemed to be a typical day, they had rescued a couple stray cats from tree tops, plus they had put out brush fire, in a nearby field, on the outskirts of Ignito . A half hour passed, when Brady McKim dispatched Squad 67, requiring that Lorenzo head to Adams street, there was an accident, a crash between a transit-bus and a septic truck. Horns bellowing, through the streets, screeching brakes, as the tires rolled down through traffic. Approaching Adams street, a turned overlooking transit bus, and a septic truck close to the guard-rail. It looked liked the truck collided into the bus. Lorenzo and the two firemen, got the people out of the bus, doing vitals, as the ambulance service arrived. There were four people in the bus, in which needs help, It was close to noon, and Lorenzo's feet ached. The septic tank driver, told Lorenzo, that transit bus, slide out of control, and he collided into the bus. Talking with the bus driver, he agreed to what happened. Four people all shaken up; one lady had a bloody nose and a swollen lip, one man was conscious, babbling about a ship in the sky, a young girl seemed to be okay, then the older woman's hands shakes as she sips her water from the bottle. Another hour passes quickly, as the team helps clean up the septic waste. Both drivers were taken to the OSF hospital to be checked. Lorenzo called the dispatcher, Brady McKim, around four p.m.  
"Listen Ron, the Captain wants you to go down to the Moline River and pick up the emergency crew, that's crashed into the river-bank," said Brady.  
"Well, I feel like a a dark knight, bouncing up and down, like a yo-yo," said Lorenzo. " I'm here as fades into the night, ins and outs of today. "  
"Tell Micah, that he needs to report to the Captain, soon as possible, he is wanted in this Saturdays Parade," said Brady.  
"Fine, it's the little people, that I am concerned about- I am off to the rescue, " Lorenzo said.  
" 10-4, Ron, catch you later, " Brady says.  
The men laughing, climbed up in the truck.  
Lorenzo said, "we must go to the Moline River and pick up the emergency crew, and Micah, the Captain wants to see you soon, for the upcoming parade, this Saturday .  
"Yeah, would any of you like to join me? " Micah asks.  
"No, I have to improve my conduct order, for my field investigations, with the traffic board, " Lorenzo said.  
"How about it? Billy. We can listen to some local rappers, and slip in a few drinks later."  
"You mean party afterwards, after rolling the events, how abouts giving the "Jr. Firefighters " a activity sheets, that contains a fire safety game, how to escape, if they were in a real fire. It would be fun, and we could give out chief helmets," said Micah.  
"You all know, that the Captain wants to see us At his daughters bridal shower, as a guest. " Lorenzo said.  
"I will ask Piere, if she like to go, " said Micah.  
"I will ask my sister, Carrie, "Billy says.  
"I will bring the weather girl, Sara Mcdephts, " Lorenzo said.  
"I thought she is seeing Clayton Derson," Micah asks.  
"Clays out of town, and Sara is Missy best friend, " Lorenzo said.  
"Maybe you want more than food , rekindling the flames, " Billy joked.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure if adding fuel to the fire, would become a welcome back, I miss Sara- were in a dark corner of our lives, " Lorenzo added.  
Soon they were at the banks of the Moline River. There stood three walkers, the emergency crew, "Hey, you must be the emergency crew. I was sent out here to get you back to the hospital. I am Lorenzo- call me Ron."  
"My name is Mack Callahan, this is Pete Faraway, and John Dolzier. "  
How in the cab, we will get you back to the hospital, " said Micah.  
" Thanks for the ride, we appreciate it, getting back to the hospital, " said Pete.  
" We are going to stop at the dime and eleven, want anything to drink?" Billy says.  
" Maybe a cup of coffee, black, " John said.  
Lorenzo stopped at the dime and eleven, Billy went in and came out with four coffees, some sugars,and creamers. Billy drank down his coffee in silence.  
Pete and John talked about a young Gothic couple, who seemed to be darkly images and appears to be in love- full of charm, myth, and a blooming romance.  
Lorenzo was thinking of Sarah, away from her family and friends, seemed like a stranger, unfamiliar to the American ways. She was so irresistible, but dangerous. Her brother Cody, his best friend, always wore a wooden cross, before losing his sight, in one eye. When they were sixteen years old, they lite white candles, before the night was over. There was a strange girl that walks through the door, and no mercy was given, as she became an instant chill. Her see through dress fell off her small shoulders. Cody follows her to a distant tree, there she joined her sisters. They joined hands, dancing in the woods, then her face changes, and the nails,dug into his eye socket. Like a spider, she parted her legs, and robbed him, as distant drums slowly beat. She was unholy, locking arms around him. He wore torture, as blood trickled down his face. Cody took a deep breath and passed out. "Good luck sweet heart. " Then she winks at me. The memory fades, as we pass a pile of scattered red bricks , by some old trees. I could smell the sweet lilacs by the sanitation. The old pond, barely visible. The raised flag, flapped in rain. Some wheel chairs, remained on the porch. We passed our school property, Micah said, "Do you remember the foreign exchange students, that we paired up with."  
" Shut you mouth, I hated books, those freak looking students. Rumor is that Dean George resigned from the boogie board,, his job was ass, he transferred those students to different campuses and had plans to curfew the cafeteria on Friday evening. Events that pertain to the bank accounts, came up missing. He socially acceptable funds from the rich people. " Billy says.  
Lorenzo nodded his crooked neck, waiting for the lights to change green..soon he was crossing the streets, to the OAF. All three emergency crew thanked  
him, as they stepped out of the truck.


End file.
